


Next Time, We're Having Fondue

by mckennaraye



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Can be friendship-y or relationship-y, Drabble, F/M, However you want to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennaraye/pseuds/mckennaraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy brings home shawarma for Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, We're Having Fondue

Loki eyeballs the sandwich on the table suspiciously.

“You brought me…shawarma? What is this?”

Darcy barely suppresses the urge to roll her eyes.

“Can’t a girl bring home lunch without being questioned? Just figured that since the team keeps eating shawarma without you, you might wanna know what you’re missing out on. And I’ve never had any either.”

He continues to glare at the food on his plate, and Darcy giggles.

“Just pick it up and take a bite. It’s a sandwich, not a grenade.”

“What is it made of?”

Darcy shrugs.

“Beats me. But I hear it’s delicious.”


End file.
